


Never Steal An Augment's Sandwich

by krislynrose



Series: Doppelganger Madness [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, John is a sandwich thief!, Pregnancy, Sandwiches, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: John Watson takes Violet's sandwich.
Relationships: Khan/Violet, Sherlock/Emily, Stephen/Elena
Series: Doppelganger Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785169
Kudos: 1





	Never Steal An Augment's Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Violet, Emily, Elena, and Blueberry.*

Sherlock and Emily were washing the dishes after lunch when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sherlock said as he walked towards the door. He opened the door, revealing Khan and Violet. "Oh hey! Come on in," he said, letting the two of them in. It had been two weeks since the Augments decided to stay in London, 2020, and they both work with Sherlock now. They also recently found out they have a baby on the way.

"Hey, guys! We're just about to play a game of Wii Sports Resort! You in?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah!" Violet said, putting her plate of an untouched sandwich on the table.

"I'm gonna go set up the game," Sherlock said.

"Where's John?" Khan asked.

"He had to go buy eggs, he'll be back soon," Sherlock told him. "What do you guys want to play first? We did Cycling and Archery last night," he added, handing the group their remotes.

"We could do Canoeing, if you're ok with that," Emily said.

"That sounds fun," Violet said.

"I'm fine with that, and after Canoeing, we should play Bowling," Khan suggested.

"Sound like a plan," Sherlock said.

* * *

"A little to the left! Now right! Left again! Now go straight! No, no, no, left again! We're almost there! We can do it! 30 seconds left!" Emily said, until they all reached the finish line. "YES!!" she cheered.

"New record!" Sherlock cheered along.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" John said, walking in. "Oh! And hey, Khan, Violet," he said to the Augments.

"Hey, John!" both couples greeted.

"Who's winning?" John asked, putting the eggs in the refrigerator. "Ooh! Sandwich," he mumbled to himself, taking the sandwich and biting it.

"No one, we're playing as a team," Emily said.

"Sounds fun! Did you guys eat already?" John asked.

"Yeah we did," Sherlock said.

"What about you, Khan and Violet?" John asked again.

"Yeah, we ate before we came here. Although, I did bring a sandwich here, I just placed it down on the table," Violet said.

"Babe, do you want to eat your sandwich now? We can wait for you when you're done. Besides, I'm sure the baby is hungry," Khan told his wife, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Sure, I'll eat it now. John, you can take my place on the game," Violet offered. She went to the table, only to realized her sandwich is gone. "Uh, John? Did you eat my sandwich?" she asked the blond.

"That was your sandwich?" the doctor asked, finishing up the sandwich.

"You ate my sandwich?!" the female Augment snapped.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was Sherlock's!" John said, becoming scared.

"John! You ate my wife's sandwich?! Scratch that. You ate my _pregnant_ wife's sandwich?!" Khan yelled.

"Uh-oh," Emily said.

"What made you think it was my sandwich, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Sometimes you leave food on the table," John said to the detective.

"I'd run if I were you," Emily suggested.

"JOHN WATSON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Violet screamed.

"I said I was sorry!" John said.

* * *

***New York Sanctum***

Stephen and Elena were just finishing up breakfast when they heard Stephen's phone go off.

"It's a message from Sherlock," Stephen said, opening up the message. _'Come to 221B Baker Street, London. It's urgent. -SH'_

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"He said it's urgent," Stephen told her.

"Wong!" Elena called out.

"Is something wrong?" Wong asked, concerned.

"Watch the Sanctum. We're heading to London," Stephen said.

"Don't worry, I got it. You guys go ahead," Wong said.

"Thank you," Elena said as she created a portal and went in, with Stephen following after.

"Guys, we're here- what the hell is going on here?!" Stephen asked. He and Elena witnessed John on the floor, with Sherlock, Emily, Mycroft, Lestrade, and Molly all holding onto Violet, and Khan recording the whole thing.

"Khan, can you please turn that off?" Lestrade sighed, almost losing his grip the the female Augment's arm. Despite the woman's petite figure, due to her Augment strength, five of them are struggling to hold onto her.

"No, leave it on," Violet said.

"She's too strong," Molly said.

"Seriously, what is going on here?!" Elena asked.

"John stole my sandwich!" Violet snapped.

"Just make another one," Lestrade mumbled.

"You do realize she's carrying a child," Mycroft reminded the detective inspector.

"Oh shit," Lestrade panicked.

"What did you just say?" Violet asked, glaring at Lestrade.

"I said 'Oh shit'," Lestrade repeated.

"No, before that," Violet said.

"Ok, Violet, here's a sandwich," Elena said, holding a plate in front of her intimidating counterpart.

"Oh my god! Thanks, girl! You're the best!" Violet said, taking a bit of the sandwich. "By the way, John and Craig, I'm sorry for trying to murder you two," she added.

"It's Greg," Lestrade corrected.

"Whatever, Cody. This sandwich is so good," Violet said.

"Are you alright, love?" Khan asked, kissing Violet's cheek.

"Much better, thank you," Violet told him.

"Ok. Try not to stress too much. It's not good for the baby," Khan reminded her, gently placing his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Violet said.

"It's alright, love," Khan said, rubbing his wife's back gently.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Elena asked.

"We just found out three days ago that I'm already one week," Violet said.

"Congratulations to both of you," Stephen said.

"Thank you," Khan said.

"Sherlock, I want a baby too!" Emily said.

Sherlock, who was sipping his tea after hearing what his girlfriend said, accidentally spit his tea on Lestrade.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade shrieked.

"Sorry, Gavin. Emily, sweetheart, we will have a baby someday," Sherlock assured her, kissing her forehead.

"YES! Wa-hoo!" Mrs. Hudson cheered from the hall.

"Uncle Mycroft. I like the sound of that. By the way, I call dibs on godfather," Mycroft said.

"No! I call dibs on godfather!" John said.

"So anyways, Khan, Violet. Are you two ready to have a mini Khan or mini Violet running around?" Elena asked the Augments.

"Yeah, we are. Don't get us wrong, we are nervous, but we've got this," Violet said.

"If you ever need help with babysitting, just give us a call. We're just a portal away," Stephen offered.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," Khan said.

"If you don't mind me asking, is an Augment pregnancy similar to a normal human pregnancy?" Emily asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because we experience the same symptoms, morning sickness, aching boobs, weird cravings. But no, because our pregnancies are shorter, lasting 6 months, each trimester is 2 months, and the baby is much stronger. The baby grows really fast," Violet said.

"What happens when an Augment and normal human are together?" John asked.

"With a normal human male and Augment female, the mother rarely experiences any symptoms, so really, the only way to tell if she's pregnant is later on when she starts showing and when she feels the baby kick, which is usually within 2 or 3 months," Khan explained.

"And with a normal human female and Augment male, it's harder on the mother. She would have hyperemesis gravidarum, which usually lasts around 2 months. And since the baby is so strong, the mother has to be hospitalized on the final month of her pregnancy, sometimes even 2 months before she's due to give birth," Violet said.

"That sounds brutal," Sherlock said.

"It is. What's even freakier is when the baby moves, you can actually see it on the outside. One of my brothers married a normal human, and he sent me this video of his wife, who was already 5 months along, and the baby is really moving around like crazy," Violet said, showing them a video.

"It's like the baby is trying to punch or rip its way out," Stephen said. Levi lifted a corner as if he was shielding his Master's eyes. "Lev, I've witnessed crazier things before, I was a doctor, remember?" he assured his Cloak.

"That's fucking creepy, dude!" Elena said, referring to the video. Blueberry lightly swatted the back of the Sorceress' head, as if she was telling her not to be rude.

"It kind of is. It's like an alien," Violet laughed.

"I can't believe how we went from preventing Violet from killing John because of a sandwich, to talking about pregnancies and babies," Lestrade said.

"She tried to kill you too," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft, you're suppose to be on my side," Lestrade whined.

"Well, you're not suppose to tell a pregnant woman to make her own sandwich," Mycroft said.

"For a boy, you should name him Greg Mycroft Sherlock John Stephen Singh. And for a girl, name her Emily Elena Molly Mrs. Hudson Singh," Lestrade suggested, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mrs. Hudson's real name is Martha Louise," John said.

"Are we having a party here?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Oh, Violet, I made you a sandwich after hearing that John stole yours. John Watson! You should know better than to steal a pregnant woman's sandwich!" she scolded John after handing Violet her sandwich.

"I thought it was Sherlock's sandwich!" John tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter, you stole a sandwich!" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Thank you, Mrs. H," Violet said, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"You're very welcome, dear," Mrs. Hudson said. She then looked at the Sorcerers. "Nice costumes," she told them.

"They're actually not costumes, they're our everyday outfits, but thank you," Stephen said.

"Ah. Very creative!" Mrs. Hudson said. "Maybe you two can give me some fashion advice," she added before walking out.

"Hm. She didn't seem fazed that the three of us look alike," Stephen said to Khan and Sherlock.


End file.
